theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Newman
Victor Adam Newman Jr.( aka Adam Wilson, Vic Wilson) is portrayed by Michael Muhney, formerly by Chris Engen. Biography Adam Newman was the biological son of Victor Newman and Hope Adams. He was the adopted son of Cliff Wilson. Hope gave birth to Victor Adam Newman, Jr. in 1995. Hope and Victor divorce that year and she later returns to Kansas insisting that Victor stay out of his son's life. Hope later marries ex-boyfriend Cliff Wilson. Victor has limited contact with this son over the next few years, until June 26, 2002 when Victor visited Hope who allowed him to spend time with an excited Victor Jr. In 2008 Victor visits Hope who is dying from cancer. Their son, who is now known as "Vic," arrives and is shocked by his mother's dying admission that Victor is his father. Vic thinks of Cliff as his father and is resentful that Victor would "abandon" his own child. However, Hope's dying wish is that her son get to know Victor. Off the Farm Soon accepting Victor's offer to return to Genoa City with him and work at Newman Enterprises, Victor Jr. – now going by "Adam Wilson" – insists that it is merely a career decision and keeps his distance from Victor. Adam receives a lukewarm reception from Victor's other children, Victoria Newman and Nicholas Newman, who resent him. Adam soon meets and becomes romantically involved with lawyer Heather Stevens. They keep the romance secret because Victor holds a grudge against Heather for previously attempting to prosecute him for murder. Heather's father Paul Williams disapproves because he fears Adam will hurt Heather the way Victor hurt Paul's former love, Nikki Newman. Victor leaves home to go to Mexico. Victor disappears and is presumed dead. Adam assumes the surname Newman, moves into Victor's ranch home and soon asserts control over Victor's company. The rest of the Newman family is powerless to stop him as he gets rid of Victor's personal belongings, fires Victoria and longtime employee Neil Winters, and rehires Victor's long-time nemesis, Brad Carlton. Nicholas and Victoria's hopes for a turnaround are dashed when Victor's will leaves most of the company and ranch to Adam. Victor turns up alive and is shocked by Adam's actions. Victor fires and disowns him, once again referring to his son as Adam. Seeking revenge, Adam plots with Victor's longtime enemy Jack Abbott to use a forged diary to frame Victor for murder. When Victor is exonerated, Jack frames Adam for the plot, and Adam is arrested. Later in jail, Adam beaks down in front of Victor. Heather notices that Adam's eyesight is beginning to fail; Victor is at first suspicious, but soon realizes that Adam's condition is real. Adam's mother Hope had also gone blind and the doctors warned the couple when Hope was pregnant, that the baby might inherit this blindness gene as well. When Adam is brutally beaten by another inmate, he tells his father that as Victor's son he is a target there. Victor finally agrees to get the charges dropped and have Adam freed if he agrees to certain terms. Released into Victor's custody, Adam also befriends Victor's current girlfriend, Ashley Abbott. Master Manipulator In 2009, a pregnant Ashley begins hearing a baby crying on the ranch, and begins finding objects seemingly left for her by Victor's ex-wife,'' ''Sabrina Costelana Newman, who was pregnant at the time of her death. The housekeeper Estella Munoz is blamed and arrested, but Adam is the one gaslighting Ashley, injecting something into his eyes to simulate blindness before medical exams. Nicholas and Victoria's mother Nikki voices her suspicions that Adam is involved, but Victor and Ashley dismiss her. Adam dresses up like the late Sabrina to frighten Ashley, who tumbles down the stairs and miscarries her baby. Adam attempts to cover up the incident by placing a knocked-out Ashley in her bed and burning her bloody nightgown. He then blackmails Dr. Charles Taylor into convincing Ashley that her baby is still alive with a diary belonging to his dead girlfriend, Skye Lockehart. The diary contains claims that Dr. Taylor sexually assaulted her in his office. So Dr. Taylor obeys Adam's orders. Estella's nephew Rafe Torres, Adam's friend, becomes suspicious of Adam. Rafe goes to Adam's room to investigate and nearly stumbles upon evidence of Adam's guilt. To distract Rafe, Adam seduces him. Nikki stumbles upon the men kissing, but leaves unseen. She later reveals what she saw to Victor and Nick, while Adam "breaks up" with Rafe, only to be confronted by his father moments later. Heather sees a note left from Nikki, revealing that Adam is "gay." Heather confronts Adam about his relationship with Rafe, and despite Adam's denials she breaks up with him. Sharon Sharon Newman is pregnant by Nicholas, her ex-husband and Adam's half brother. Ashley still believes she is pregnant. When Sharon goes into premature labor, Ashley believes that she is as well. Adam steals Sharon's baby and passes it off as Ashley's. Adam elopes with the suspecting Sharon soon, and then they get into a plane crash. Adam clears his conscience and shows Sharon a note that says that her baby is still alive. Howerver, Sharon bumps and head and forgets about it. Nick and Jack become suspisious of Adam and then begin to suspect that the baby is alive. Sharon breaks it of with Adam and begins to remember things that contradict what she has been told about her baby's death. As everyone confronts a captive Adam, Nicholas's wife Phyllis Newman finds a note left by the dying Dr. Taylor saying that Ashley had miscarried. The group realizes that Ashley's baby is really Sharon's missing daughter. Adam subsequently escapes and disappears. Adam didn't get very far as he went unconscious after he fell into a ravine as Victor caught up with him giving him CPR before Adam was taken to the hospital where he regained consciousness and was handcuffed. In order to not go to jail, Adam had a nurse get Patty Williams (passing herself off as Dr. Emily Peterson) to the hospital. Adam blackmailed her with revealing her true identity. With Patty's assistance, a disguised Adam escaped Genoa City Police custody and the hospital and made his way to the masquerade ball at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Adam made one final attempt to reconcile with Sharon and finally fessed up about having taken her baby to give it to Ashley. A non-forgiving Sharon asked him to leave just as Nick arrived. Adam escaped the room by jumping out of Sharon's room window then later called Sharon to meet him in the Club basement. Nick, Victor, Jack and several others went instead. Just then, they detected a gas leak and the building exploded. After the explosion, a burned body was found but it was later learned that the person was dead before the explosion. Days after that, Detective Chance Chancellor learns that the body is Adam's. An investigation is underway, and it's learned that Adam was stabbed with Victoria's pen, so Victoria is arrested and loses custody of her young son, Reed. Nick confesses that it's his pen, so Victoria's released and Nick is arrested. Victor is sure that the police are only arresting the Newmans, and fears for his family, so he lies and says that he killed Adam. He's taken into custody although the police don't believe him. Chance finds a recording of Adam right before he died saying that Nick was about to kill him, so Nick's arrested again. From "beyond the grave", Adam reveals that he set Nick up. Phyllis and Sharon investigate and find that Adam met up with a man and a child shortly before his death. They find that the man, Richard Hightower, he met with has been missing since the night of the ball. The police suspect that he is the killer. However, it's the exact opposite. Hightower looks alot like Adam. Adam donated his bone marrow to Hightower, so Adam's DNA was in Hightower. Adam killed him and then fled. But he didn't do it alone, he had help from his "dead" ex-girlfriend, Skye Lockehart, who faked her own death because her gambling got her into trouble with the wrong people. Skye, Marriage and Money Adam was afraid of getting caught, while Skye was more focused on getting money. Skye ended up betraying Adam after a poker game against Victor. She led Victor and Sharon to Adam. Victor demanded that Adam return to Genoa City. Adam did so but when he was brought into the court he faked a panic attack and was sent to the same psych ward as Patty. He made Patty insane and she confessed to killing Hightower, before he was sent to jail. At his bail hearing, Skye showed up with a lawyer. The lawyer got Adam bail and Skye told Adam he could pay her back by marrying her. Adam agreed, but it was obvious that he still loved Sharon. He stalked her to the Abbott cabin, where he expressed his love to her. Nick chased him away and gave Sharon a gun. Adam came back and tried to break in but Sharon shot him. Adam survived and to Skye's anger he decided not to press charges. In November, 2010, Adam informed Skye that they would no longer be husband and wife. Adam returned to his suite at the GCAC where he told Skye that he took the $100,000 from the hedge fund and gave it to Justin. He then informed his wife he was divorcing her. Skye told Adam that unless he was prepared to walk away from all their money he better stay where he was. She asked if she needed to remind him how much dirt she had on him. Adam said he was prepared to let her have everything unless she backed him into a corner and they both knew how bad an idea that would be. Adam went to Gloworm and asked Gloria Abbott Bardwell about the bartender job. She hired him on the spot, hoping that having the Newman black sheep would bring in a lot of curiosity seekers. After Skye freaked out at him working as a bartender and seeing Nick and Sharon being amorous, Adam went to the Genoa City Athletic Club to drown his sorrows. Skye shoed up telling him he was smart to duck out of Gloworm during her interview or she would have spilled all his secrets. Sick of her threats, Adam dragged his wife over to the new District Attorney who happened to be there and told him that Skye had something to say. The D.A. said he had no plans to reopen Adam's case and walked away. Adam said he believed that was what they refer to as calling your bluff. Adam laid down the new ground rules to his wife. He said since the D.A. was not pursuing any legal charges against him, Skye had nothing--no more blackmail, no more leverage, no more threats, nothing. Skye said he won this round. Adam said he won. He said now they were playing a new game, one where he made all the rules and in this game they were not married, not partners, nothing. Adam said she was to stay out of his life and away from him. Skye said that didn't sound like much of a game. Adam said it was. It was a very fun and very dangerous if she crossed him and if she did there was no jungle in South America deep enough for her to hide in, he said. Adam stormed out and his wife, Skye Lockhart Newman, went upstairs past an unseen Phyllis Summers who overheard the conversation. After finding out that Sharon Newman was re-marrying his brother Nick, Adam knocked on Skye's door at the Genoa City Athletic Club to deliver the news: he was home. Skye said she knew he'd come back. Adam said it was on one condition--no more blackmail, no more leverage. He said they were partners just like the old days. Adam and Sharon Framed for Murder Skye continued to be a thorn in Adam's side, and Adam soon left her to chase Sharon in New Orleans. Sharon fell back in love with him and they had sex. The next day, while walking in the park, Nick and the FBI showed up. The FBI arrested Adam as Nick explained to him and Sharon that Skye has disapeared and blood was found in her hotel room, and Adam was a suspect for her murder. He was brought back to Genoa City and thrown in jail, and Sharon looked for evidence that he was innocent. She discovers that an order for a discontinued perfume that Skye always wore was sent to Hawaii, so Sharon went to find her. She came back a few days later and explained that she found Skye while hiking up a volcano, and when she demanded that Skye come back with her, there was a fight and Skye fell into the volcano, and Sharon was unable to prove that Skye was ever there. Luckily, Jack went to Hawaii and found evidence that Skye was there, so Adam was cleared of all charges. Unfortantely, Sharon was now suspected of murdering Skye. Jack and Phyllis found a video that showed Victor in Hawaii, and Adam went to confront him. Victor told Adam he'll get Sharon freed of all charges if Adam testifed for Victor, who was being sued by Victoria, Nick, and Abby for their trust funds. Adam had to say that he made the trusts to mess with his dad, so the lawsuit was based on fraud. Sharon begged him not to do it, but he did so anyways. Romance and marriage to Chelsea Adam's relationship with Sharon ends in 2012 when she decides that even though she loves him, he isn't worth losing her daughter Faith over. Adam is deeply hurt by this, and he finds himself drowning in his own misery when a woman named Chelsea Lawson comes into his life. Chelsea, who is expecting a child with Billy Abbott, is interested in Adam and he is interested in her even though he tells her that he isn't interested in being friends with her and that she is better off not being anywhere near him because of his past misdeeds. Chelsea, however, proves to be the kind of person that Adam realizes that he needs in his life, someone who won't judge him on his past mistakes and will accept him no matter what. They quickly become friends despite Victoria warning Chelsea to stay away from him. Adam and Chelsea's friendship grows deeper as they go through various things such as Adam saving Chelsea's life and helping her give birth to her son John on April 9, 2012 to supporting Chelsea's decision to stay in Genoa City despite Victor offering her $10 million to leave town to Billy and Victoria also trying to get her to leave to helping Adam move on from Sharon. As a result of this, Adam and Chelsea's friendship turns to romance despite objections from various people. Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts, and they get married on July 20, 2012 at Adam's childhood home in Kansas. They are overjoyed to learn that they are expecting a child but are later heartbroken when, on the way to the airport to go on the honeymoon they had put off, their car crashes into one being driven by Adam's niece Summer Newman. The impact from the crash & the injuries Chelsea sustains cause her to suffer a miscarriage. After he and Chelsea wed, Adam decides to take on a new role professionally when he decides to become an investor in Kevin and Chloe Fisher's new fashion retail website. TagNGrab Investing in TagNGrab, however, proves to be tough for Adam mostly due to Kevin not fully trusting him because of the way Adam became an investor (Chloe didn't tell Kevin about her decision to ask Adam). Adam's take-charge approach and sharp business instincts are in stark constract to Kevin's more laid-back approach, causing friction between them. Chloe supporting Adam's decisions when it comes to helping the site get ahead and be successful makes Kevin feel like he's being left out. Noticing that, Adam has a talk with Kevin, and the two men come to an understanding, both realizing that they have to work together if they want TagNGrab to do well. Despite the talk, Adam and Kevin continue to fight. However, their fighting almost costs them a deal with Jabot, which results in Kevin, despite his own misgivings, deciding that it would be best to let Adam have more control. Relationships Parents *Cliff Wilson (adoptive father, deceased) *Hope Adams (mother, deceased) *Victor Newman (father/enemy) Siblings *Victoria Newman (paternal half sister/enemy) *Nicholas Newman (paternal half brother/enemy) *Abby Newman (paternal half sister) Marriages *Sharon Newman (annulled) *Skye Lockehart (wife/enemy, deceased) *Chelsea Lawson (wife) Nieces/Nephews *Noah Newman (Nick's son) *Summer Newman (Nick's daughter) *Reed Hellstrom (Victoria's son) *Faith Newman (Nick's daughter) Children *Riley Newman (son, deceased) Videos thumb|264px|left|Adam learns that Victor is his father thumb|264px|left|Adam and Sharon's wedding thumb|264px|left|Adam confesses Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Antagonists